Break Off
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Paul likes to goof around but Marko doesn't want to play.


Everybody had always liked Marko.

It wasn't an egotistic answer and he was far from being vain. It was pure fact. Sure, if they passed girls, a lot would smile at Paul, and David was quick to take a girl away, even sometimes two at a time if he was feeling more hungry that usual. And the big guy?

Well Dwayne never really did have to say anything. The guy was a sex magnet for women. Not only that, women always did like trying to work out a guy and Dwayne was that specific guy girls went for. It was a case of fixing a broken guy or some bollocks. Whatever it meant.

As for Marko? Sure, he wasn't as funny as Paul was, though he saw Paul as more of a stupid idiot so stupid dumb blondes went for him, and he wasn't as good looking as, maybe, Dwayne but he did hold something far more different than all three combined.

Innocence, and didn't girls like that too? Sure girls begged for a nice guy in their life when really it just meant 'I prefer dickheads who can treat me like crap so I can then proceed to whine and bitch about it to my girlfriends' but Marko's false pretence of innocence really was the icing on the cake. He played it beautifully and they always came flocking, little flies to light, unable to resist something so majestic. He was the Venus flytrap. Spectacularly beautiful and in awe you moved closer, wondering how something was so fascinating until snap.

Oh, yeah, Marko was all that. He didn't even have to try, it all came naturally. He didn't even chase after girls like Paul did, a big stupid poodle sniffing and drooling. He'd create his moments himself, waiting, waiting, waiting. Patience was something he held. No, Marko preferred his food to come to him. Sure, the chase could be fun but having your food come to you was a better reward than chasing it down. It was much more fun to trap in someone, play your game, and show them what happened when they got game over. He had invented his own stories, had them unwind like a movie on a big screen. It all just depended on what he fancied and what mood he was in.

Nobody saw Marko as someone who could do evil things or be evil himself. They called him angel, they called him beauty, and they never called him monster. Oh, wasn't it fun to bring people in that way. They never did it seeing coming.

And that was exactly how he had met Hayley or Hales as she liked to be called. Dinner was good enough for him. He had noticed her from the corner of his eye after leaving Star to roam around the boardwalk. She had been with friends at first and they seemed to disappear when the boardwalks event started. They were okay to go to but it was a better opportunity to grab food when half the people on the boardwalk disappeared to watch the entertainment that night. She followed him and it was only when he stopped for a second, that she then pretended to bump into him. Loud apologies, giggles as most did and it didn't take long for them to get onto the beach.

She wore a cute white top with shorts that showed off her tanned flesh. She looked like something out of a lingerie advert, blonde hair in pigtails and bright pink lipstick, and he was fine with that. She smelt good enough. Sure, Marko was all for doing more than just feeding off a girl and sometimes he even let them go but tonight wasn't one of those nights. Chewing his pencil, he stared intently at her and she lay on her side, arm propped up supporting her body weight with her hand placed on her cheek. She tended to giggle every few minutes and it reminded him of the sound of squeaky balloons for some reasons. Still, it didn't faze him.

'So, I can have this drawing when you're finished? The snapping of gum came.

Marked smiled slightly, withdrawing his pencil and pointing it onto his drawing pad. 'Yes'

It was easy to draw for him and he never got tired of it. The pencil just moved across the pages really and the outline of the figure would come within seconds, a picture taking a life of its own. Marko had always been a drawer, long before he had become a vampire and it had always stuck with him. There was always something to draw and each person he drew were never alike. There was something new to draw and see, something to work and something he hadn't seen before. Drawing was always a learning curve, a challenge, something he couldn't resist really. It never became tiresome. The light was just perfect from the fire he had set. It showed her figure and complexion well and kept him in half darkness, a yellowy colour shining on parts of his body. He could see fine though. Every detail poked at him. Marko could see each eyelash in detail, the dimples when she smiled and the slight dryness of her lips, something she wouldn't detect with her own eyes by looking in a mirror. He was fast at drawing and quick to finish, unless it were something he wanted to spend time and care on.

Within ten minutes, he was done, unbeknownst to her he had drawn her twice. He usually did do that, especially when Paul had a habit of using his pad for the use of his consumption of drugs which never went down well. Of course she smiled and of course she gushed and said how wonderful he was. He smiled again and bowed slightly. The compliments never got boring either, not even from dinner. Marko always liked critics of his work and praise was the best.

'So' Hayley wrapped her gum around her fingers and smiled with red cheeks. 'What's there to do here?'

'Depends on what you like doing'

Within seconds he was close to her, kneeling, caressing and touching the softness of her face with white cold fingers. She hummed slightly to his touch, moving in slightly with a satisfied feeling. He watched her intently, smiling slightly like the Cheshire himself. It was so easy, always so easy. She didn't even open her eyes when he moved in closer, sniffing gently until he placed his lips upon her neck, feeling the pulse jump on his skin.

'Well, Marko, here you are buddy.

Growling quietly, he moved away from her swiftly, composing himself with grace. Hayley, however, squeaked in surprise, cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment. Paul stood between them, grinning like a stupid idiot with a joint between his lips. 'Who's your little friend, Marko?' At this Paul laughed to himself and Marko snapped his drawing pad shut with a little more ferocity than usual.

'Paul' Marko warned slightly, only for him to catch the tone. 'Thought you were with-'

Paul grinned and plopped himself beside Marko, slapping him on the shoulder. 'Nah, she fucked off, didn't she. Thought I'd have her knickers down within a few minutes but she liked playing me hard'

Marko moved away slightly and Paul blinked until turning his attention to Hayley who had her arms crossed, showing her signs of discomfort. 'Well, hey, there sweet cheeks. How you doin?' Paul winked, voice friendly as usual. Hayley visibly relaxed to this and smiled shyly. It was evident to see for the two of them that she was somewhat disappointed to have him interrupting. Paul grinned to himself and did a little dance. Oh, this was just brilliant. He did always like doing this.

Marko turned to Paul. 'Haven't you got something better to do, Paul? I swear I can hear someone shaking a leash somewhere'

'Oh, Marko.' Paul howled and fell backwards into the sand. 'You know David will be so jealous when he finds out you're hanging with a chick. You know how he gets cos he just loves you so much'

Marko growled slightly and Paul grinned wider. 'Oh, pipe down fairy. I won't say anything to David if you promise to keep the noise down tonight. I really don't need to hear you guys at it. Enough to make me feel sick'

Hayley visibly stiffened at this. 'You're gay?'

'No' Marko protested at the same time Paul said yes whilst nodding his head enthusiastically.

'Sorry to disappoint toots, Marko is for the men. Just the poor chicks don't see it. He likes doing that see.'

Hayley turned red and stood up. 'I'm going to go.' She took the drawing. 'Nice to meet you Marko.'

With that she walked off and both stared at her until she disappeared onto the boardwalk. Marko turned swiftly to Paul and hit him hard in the shoulder causing Paul to moan in pain.

'You asshole.'

Paul rubbed his shoulder gingery. 'Oh, shut it. What was it going to be tonight? Oh, look at me, sweet good ole innocent me. You really need to change you game plan.' Paul paused. 'Or find a good chick to bang because you really do S-U-C-K'

At that Marko pounced and they rolled around in the sand, thumps being given and snarls and growls echoing into the air. Paul laughed in between the hits received and pushed Marko off him so he fell backwards into the sand. Marko didn't stop at that. By the time Paul had a chance to stand, Marko had charged him to the ground again, sand flying everywhere and the strong smell of bloody which made his anger intensify. Paul's laugh cut when Marko bit him harder than usual and he snarled in pain. No longer playing both became aggressive, rolling around like cats in a vicious mating cycle. It sounded like it too with the hisses, growls and snarls.

'Evening boys.' The click of a lighter came and both pulled away from each other.

David stood in front of them, eyes disapproving. He didn't say anything to them as he slipped his lighter back into his pocket but merely took a long drag from his cigarette until the end became a long ash, glowing red so it lit up his face. Dwayne stood slightly behind him, fingers looped into his jeans and eyes just staring. Paul grinned. 'Alright buddy'

'Paul' Dwayne's voice seemed to boom, rough and serious. 'Having fun?'

Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve he shrugged. 'You know our, Marko. Think it's his time of the month and all that'

A hard whack came and Paul turned sharply, ready to start again.

'Enough' David said. 'The pair of you act like a married couple. One would think you were in a relationship.

Dwayne smirked, Paul grinned and Marko scowled slightly.


End file.
